supermariobrfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mushroom
A Super Mushroom is a red Mushroom that serves a particular function depending on the game in which it is found. Its first and most common effect is causing Mario or Luigi to double in size and strength, allowing them to smash through bricks and take an extra hit from enemies. An opposite can be considered as the Poison Mushroom, a Mushroom that hurts the player. The idea for Super Mushrooms were originally believed to have been inspired by the cake that Alice eats in Alice in Wonderland that makes her grow after having been shrunk by a potion. However, Shigeru Miyamoto later corrected himself, saying that this was a misunderstanding; the mushrooms were actually inspired by the concept of mushrooms being associated with magical worlds in general, like the Wonderland of Alice in Wonderland and the Mushroom Kingdom. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. ''Super Mario Bros. was the first Mario game to feature mushrooms. They are the most common items found in the game and touching them will make Mario grow to Super Mario. When Mario is Super Mario, he can take one more hit from an enemy and revert back to normal Mario before losing a life, and gains the ability to break brick blocks. When Mario already has a Super Mushroom, usually a Fire Flower appears in place. Also, when Mario shrinks, he will be invisible and invincible temporarily. The pattern on the top resembled the pattern on a Mega Mushroom. 1-up Mushrooms also appear. They are quite rare and sometimes tough to obtain; some are in life-threatening situations while others are found in hidden blocks that are invisible until Mario hits them. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels was very similar to Super Mario Bros. in terms of gameplay and items, and the Mushroom returns. Also, Super Mushrooms receive eyes in the game, unlike the Super Mushrooms in Super Mario Bros., and Super Mario Bros. 2. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mushrooms and 1-Up Mushrooms again return, but still grant the player the same ability. The only changes that were made was the sprite appearace. In the original Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mushrooms were colored white with red spots. In the Super Mario All-Stars remake, those colors were flipped; red body and white spots. The Poison Mushroom made no appearance in this game. ''Super Mario World'' Mushrooms and Life Mushrooms reappear in Super Mario World and no changes had been made to them. However, Mushrooms tend to "leap" out of the bushes sometimes for the player to receive. Fishin' Lakitus also use 1-Up Mushrooms as bait for Mario and after Mario had collected it, the Lakitu will attack. 1-Up Mushrooms will also appear instead of Yoshis from the eggs if Yoshi is already ridden on. ''Super Mario 64 DS'' Regular Mushrooms appear in Super Mario 64 DS as a power-up that makes the characters grow extremely large for a limited time, similar to the effect of a Mega Mushroom. This allows the characters to destroy objects or enemies simply by touching them. They earn an extra life for each object or enemy that they destroy after the first seven. Since this game is a remake, nearly everything from the previous game, Super Mario 64 has returned. This includes the 1-ups and the mushrooms found in Tall Tall Mountain. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., Mushrooms and 1-Up Mushrooms return, along the addition of 2 new mushrooms: the Mini Mushroom and the Mega Mushroom. The Mini Mushroom will make the player grow to a very small size. In this condition, the player may walk on top of water and have floating jumps. The downside is that Mario will lose a life if he touches an enemy and he can only defeat them by ground-pounding them. Mega Mushrooms have an opposite effect. It will make Mario grow to a tremendous size, which will allow him to smash through most objects and become invincible. The downside is that Mega Mario cannot destroy all blocks and he may get stuck. Depending on the amount Mario destroyed, Mario will receive 1-Up Mushrooms. Mushrooms can act like platforms. There are some types of bouncy mushrooms that will make Mario bounce on them. Others grow and shrink, become taller and shorter, and tilt down according to where Mario is. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the Mushrooms got little or no change except the amount of Mushrooms that appear out of blocks depends on the amount of players there are. Also when a character obtains a Super Mushroom (or any power-up) the character will sparkle and Glow for a few seconds. A new Mushroom called the Propeller Mushroom appears, granting Mario the ability to become Propeller Mario that will enable him to fly through the air. Unlike the Mini Mushroom, which reappeared in the game, the Mega Mushroom is absent because it would create a weird effect on the map. The Mega Mushroom would not work during Multiplayer either. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Super Mario 3D Land is the second 3D game, but first original 3D game to have Super Mushrooms included. They cure Small Mario, in the same way as in the side-scrollers. ''Mario & Wario'' In Mario & Wario, if a blind character gets a Mushroom on the floor, the item magically gives the player more time to complete the level the player is on. Unfortunately, it only appears in certain levels that need more time. ''Hotel Mario'' The Super Mushroom appears in Hotel Mario. It doesn't make Mario big or small, but gives him the chance to take one hit and not lose a life. The only difference between the normal Mario and the one that ate the Super Mushroom is the color of his overalls. ''Mario Party 7'' In the Pearl Hunt sub-game from Mario Party 7, one of the obtainable items is a Super Mushroom, although it's golden. The real Super Mushroom is just called "Mushroom". Due to how Pearl Hunt works, the Super Mushroom gives the player two extra tries. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Melee, the Super Mushroom allows the player to grow to an incredible size, thus making them heavier and harder to knock off. Experiment with them in Giant Melee mode. Use one while playing as Mario, then do his taunt. This will make him taller than almost all the levels in the game. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Super Mushroom had an additional effect. Not only are the fighter's size and weight increased, but their attack strength also increases. An attack that normally does 15% damage could do near 30% damage when the fighter is a giant. Trivia *The design of the Super Mushroom is inspired by the poisonous fly agaric toadstool (the amanita muscaria). *In the original Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mushrooms were white and red-spotted instead of red and white-spotted. This is fixed within levels in the SMA4 remake, but the map's item screen retains the error. *The manual of the original Super Mario Bros. actually refers to the Super Mushroom as the "Magic Mushroom", but the name was changed due to the accidental reference of hallucinogenic mushrooms. *In New Super Mario Bros., there were super mushrooms on Midway Point flags, as well as on the Main Flags of each castle. *The Super Mushrooms in the Super Smash Bros. series look exactly like the ordinary mushrooms used in the most recent Mario games. *In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, when Mario (without the effects of the Super Mushroom) passed the midway flag in a course, he would power up into Super Mario, just like if he obtained a Super Mushroom, like in Super Mario World. Gallery Mushroom.jpg|Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins 120px-MushroomM&W.jpg|Mario & Wario 120px-Mushroom2.png|New Super Mario Bros. 120px-BrawlSuperMushroomArtwork.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl 120px-SuperMushroom.png|New Super Mario Bros. Wii 120px-Mushroom-SM3DL.png|Super Mario 3D Land undefined|undefined|link=undefined Category:Power-Ups